Lab Tales
by Blaperile
Summary: While Ash is on his journey in Sinnoh, Ash's Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory are experiencing some things as well. Mainly happenings between the Pokémon with some humor at places. May contain a little bit shipping in a few parts of the story.


This story will be updated whenever I think of a one-shot I can make a story about.

I hope you like this, and if you don't, please tell me why in a review. I do hope I got the personalities right of the Pokémon.

* * *

**Lab Tales**

**Chapter 1: I miss you…**

It was a nice peaceful day at Professor Oak's Lab.

Everyone was keeping themselves busy. Recently, the professor had built an extension of the lab so the Pokémon could be inside if they wanted to, or if it was raining.

In it were big grass fields and trees like one could find outside. Also, there was a nice little pond where the Pokémon could drink.

It was a nice, sunny day and all Pokémon were outside, you'd think. But if you'd look more closely, you would notice that not everyone was outside.

Next to the small pond was one of Ash's Pokémon sitting. It looked like a pale yellow Sauropod Dinosaur, or a lizard, whatever you think. It had curled leaf-like growths with small 3 shoots inside, sprouting in a ring around its neck. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protruded from its head. It had red eyes and had one large toenail on each foot. It also had a small tail.

She was not normally sitting there. No, she was sobbing.

"_Ash, where are you? I miss you…_" the Pokémon sobbed as her leaf hang low over her eyes.

The tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on the ground. This Pokémon had travelled with Ash through Johto where Ash had caught her. It has experienced a lot with her kind trainer and had developed some kind of crush on him, although he's a human. Yes, it was Ash's Bayleef.

"_When are you finally coming back? You've been away for a long time again, and each day I miss you even more…_" Bayleef sobbed.

Suddenly, the water began bubbling.

"_Huh? What's happening?_" Bayleef wondered as she looked up, tears not stopping to come from her eyes.

Suddenly a huge wave wet her completely as her head fell down to the ground because of the power of the wave.

"_Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face!_" a voice laughed.

"_W-who's there?_" Bayleef coughed, before looking up.

She found a familiar, annoying Pokémon floating in the water. Bayleef rolled her eyes and grunted.

"_I'm not in the mood for this right now, Corphish._" she said.

Yes, this Pokémon was Ash's Corphish, a Pokémon which Ash had caught in Hoenn as the trainer travelled with it through Hoenn and Kanto. He was a crustacean Pokémon with a red shell, however the joints to his limbs and the underside to his body and pincers were cream in coloration. He possessed four pairs of limbs in total: two pincers and three pairs of legs used for walking about. His eyes were saucer-like, with small pupils, and he had a crest of three spikes on his head. His tail was fairly short and lobster-like.

Corphish stopped laughing as he rubbed a tear away from his eye from laughing.

"_S-sorry, I couldn't help it._" he chuckled.

"_Whatever…_" Bayleef sighed.

Corphish looked a bit worried at Bayleef.

"_What's wrong? Normally you're always jumping around happily around the fields or something and now you're so grumpy!_" Corphish said.

"_I know, I know. I'm just missing Ash..._" Bayleef answered.

"_Ah, so that was what was wrong! I thought it would be some kind of serious thing for a mo-_" Corphish got interrupted by an angry Bayleef.

"_It is serious!_" Bayleef yelled as she stood up, before calming down, "_At least, it's to me._"

"_Oh, I…I..._" Corphish couldn't find the right words as he shifted his eyes around, before he started thinking, '_God, how do I have to say this?'_

"_Yes?_" Bayleef asked, tilting her head.

"_I-I'm sorry, Bayleef. I shouldn't have laughed at you..._" Corphish sighed, closing his eyes, '_That felt weird..._'

"_It's okay, Corphish._" Bayleef said with a small smile as she walked closer to the crustacean Pokémon.

"_...Really?_" Corphish asked as he opened his eyes.

"_Of course, I was just a bit upset, that's all._" Bayleef said with her usual warm smile.

"_Phew, I'm glad for that._" Corphish sighed with a small chuckle before rubbing his left pincer on his right one, "_Anyway, I kinda miss him too a bit..._"

Bayleef blinked surprised at this.

"_Really?_" the dinosaur Pokémon asked, "_I didn't expect you to feel like that._"

"_I didn't expect it myself as well._" Corphish laughed, "_And I'm sure the others feel like this as well. Heck, I think even Sceptile feels like this!_"

"_Somewhere deep inside himself._" Bayleef chuckled.

"_Very deep._" Corphish added, grinning.

Bayleef had a big smile covering her face now as she looked outside.

"_Thank you, Corphish. You made me feel much better now._" Bayleef nodded as she rubbed Corphish's back with a vine as a 'thank you'.

"_S-sure, no problem._" Corphish responded, being even more red than he normally was, before he shrugged, trying to change the subject, "_A-anyway, it's a nice weather outside, let's go outside!_"

"_Yeah, you're right._" Bayleef responded as she retracted her vine, "_Let's go!_"

In a second she was outside, leaving a surprised Corphish behind.

"_Sometimes her speed really surprises me._" Corphish said to himself.

* * *

This ending suddenly popped into my head. Lol, am I the maker of a new Corphish x Bayleef shipping? xD


End file.
